She's My Little Pirate and You Cant Have Her
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Melody has been the daughter of a pirate loard for 16 years and now people from her past come into the picture as well as meeting Johnny McGregor and the Majestic. Will she find her answers or will Mihawk keep them to himslef and try to get rid of Johnny?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Melody

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters Takao Aoki does. Also I do not own Mihawk,**_ _**Eiichiro Oda does. I do however own the plot for this story and I DO own Melody Summers and her family.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Meeting Melody**_

** "Father, may I go into town?" asked the almost eighteen year old. Said man looked at her and thought for a moment,**

"**Very well, but do not be gone long. It is starting to get dark." The girl's father replied. **

"**Finally, maybe I will run into that man I saw the other day, he looked somehow familiar, like I should know him" thought the girl. She picked up her beyblade Trifox, a beautiful black fox with ruby red eyes and red tiped tail and red paws then she left off to town.**

**~In Town~**

"**Ahhh back again? Looking for something specific this time milady? Asked the perfume shop owner. **

"**Yes actually, its my eighteenth birthday in three days and I have my eyes set on this one here." The girl replied holding up a red bottle with the name "Vampire" written on the essence label.**

"**Ill tell you what, take it. It's a gift for bringing that beautiful smile to light up my day" the shop owner said handing her the bottle.**

"**Are you sure?" asked the girl shocked but happy.**

"**I insist my dear" he said smiling to her kindly. The girl smiled back and hugged him.**

"**Thank you very much sir" she said and walked out the store.**

**As she was walking she noticed the sun had completely set so she quickened her pace. As she took a short cut through the town park, she ran into someone.**

"**Im terribly sorry, I did not mean to run into you" she said**

"**Watch were your going next time girl" said a masculine voice. The girl looked up and saw a boy with red hair and violet eyes**

"**Its you, I saw you the other day" she said as the man helped her up.**

"**You owe me a beybattle for running into me" said the boy**

"**Hmm, no problem, just don't go crying when I win" she said as a change in personality took over her.**

**They set their beblades and both called1…2…3..let it rip and they launched their blades.**

"**Go Salimolyon" called the boy**

"**Trifox show him whos boss" said the girl**

**The blades crashed into each other in a heated battle, neither one giving up**

"**Alright, no more playing, Salimolyon come forth with fire rod" said the boy.**

"**Not so fast hot shot, Trifox, I summon you, attack with fox tail inferno" the attacks crashed with each other making it to smoky to see. When the dust settled both blades were on the ground lying still in a tie.**

"**You got lucky kid" said the boy a little arrogantly.**

"**Hmmmm" was all the girl replied with**

"**Whats your name by the way" asked the boy.**

"**the names Melody, Your? She asked."**

"**Johnny McGregor" said the boy now known as Johnny.**

**Johnny was about to say something else but was interrupted.**

"**Melody, come, it is getting late and you were supposed to be back before dark." Said her father.**

"**Coming father" she replied running to him.**

"**I made a new friend father, his name is Johnny" Melody said with a smirk**

"**Is that so" he replied.**

"**Hold on a sec, I know you. Mihawk, how dare you show yourself back in Glasgow" said Johnny Mihawk just looked at him uncaringly.**

"**Come along Melody, it quiet late" he replied and with that they left.**

**Johnny pulled out his mobile and called a certain purple haired german.**

"**Hey Robert, its Johnny we got problems." He said and hung up.**

_**Alright folks, I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of my new Beyblade story. Why did Johnny seem angry when Mihawk showed up, and what is with Melody and her personality changed in the beybattle? Hahaha only I know. Until next time my darlings. Please Review.**_

_**~Blackfire**_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Secret

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The First Secret**_

"**Do you mind telling us what this is all about Johnny? Asked an agitated purple haired German boy.**

"**I second the motion" said a blond Italian**

"**Is everything ok?" asked a concerned green haired French boy.**

"**I was in town a few days ago and ran into this girl. We battled we tied and just when we started talking about the battle, Mihawk shows up." **

**The agitated look on the boys around him left as quickly as they came and the look of surprise and worry became present.**

"**That's not all, the girl I battled called him her father." He added.**

"**This is indeed a problem" said the German. **

"**What does this girl look like, do you think she is dangerous like him or is she a by stander" asked the Italian.**

"**The girl….. She's the one I'm worried about. Her name…she said her name…" he didn't finish because he knew what it would mean to the German.**

"**We haven't all day Johnny, if she gave you a name than we need to know." said the German.**

"**Fine, but you're not going to like it Robert. I hope she isn't ours but both Mihawk and the girl called her …..Melody" he said. Robert looked at him to see if he was joking but Johnny had no amusement on his face, he serious.**

"**That can't be. No one has been able to find her let alone get any news if she is alive or not." Replied the German now known as Robert.**

"**Who is Melody" asked the French boy.**

"**Melody Summers, both Johnny and myself we close friends with her. She was supposed to be my fiancé. One day when she was playing in the woods around the summer's estate she disappeared and hasn't been seen since." Replied Robert.**

"**Let's go look for the girl Johnny saw and maybe you will know if it is her or not. Than if it is get Mihawk good for kidnapping." Said the Italian.**

"**It's not as simple as that Enrique." Said Johnny**

"**However, I was spying on those lame Darkbladers and they seemed excited they were mumbling about an invitation to a party of some sort, the party is today." Johnny added.**

"**Perhaps we should go to this party. Perhaps we will see the girl there. Mihawk knew them well what you think Oliver?" said the Italian now known as Enrique.**

"**It is worth a shot. Besides today is Halloween, so we can disguise ourselves" replied the French boy known as Oliver.**

**All four boys nodded in agreement.**

**~AT THE PART~**

"**Father, this is all so wonderful" said Melody**

"**It's a special day for a beautiful woman" replied Mihawk hugging her. "Happy Birthday my dear" he added with a smile and she smiled back.**

"**Who is this beautiful young woman?" said a familiar voice**

**Melody turned around and smiled**

"**Sanguinex" she said happily running into his open arms**

"**I miss talking to you" she said as he let her go**

"**Our conversations are very intriguing indeed" he added smiling "Happy Birthday" he said handing her a small gift.**

**She opened it, and she smiled even bigger. **

"**Thank you Sangi" she said putting on the necklace with his help. It was a long gold chain with an hour glass charm on it.**

"**It's absolutely beautiful, thank you" Melody replied kissing his cheek**

"**You're welcome my dear, it was your Fathers idea" Sanguinex replied. Melody looked at her father and shook her head with a smile.**

"**Enjoy your party" he added and pushed her gently off towards her friends and other guests. As the party went on she ran into Cenotaph, Lupinex, and Zomb as well as many other people of her dad's social group.**

"**Oliver the party is almost over and we haven't even seen her once" Said Enrique.**

"**I know and it seems like Johnny and Robert are getting annoyed" replied Oliver.**

"**We have to find her before the party ends. I want to know if it is really the Melody we knew" said Johnny said**

"**Indeed" was all Robert said as he saw sanguinex walk past.**

"**Have we met?" Sanguinex asked not really recognizing Robert due to the costume.**

"**No, I assure you we have not" Robert replied and walked off.**

**As he was walking towards an empty part of the room he spotted a girl sitting by herself, and looked like she had been crying.**

"**Could this be her" he thought and walked up to her.**

"**Can I help you?" said the girl with a slight death glare.**

"**What's your name may I ask?" he said**

"**It's Melody, and I want to be left alone" She replied and stood up and started to walk off still trying to hold back tears.**

"**One moment, why were you crying?" Robert asked.**

"**It's none of your business, who do you think you are trying to decipher me" Melody said as a personality change took over her.**

"**What just happened?" thought Robert as he noticed the change.**

"**You're staring, were you a vulture in a previous life?" said Melody with a dark smirk.**

"**What are you talking about, one moment your crying and the next your face is dry with no hint of having just had tears and sounding quiet different than before." Questioned Robert as Johnny and the others found them and came up to him.**

"**You again, didn't I shove you off after that beyblade battle the other day?" she said looking at Johnny**

"**Melody, Listen to me. We need to talk to you." He replied ignoring her comment.**

**Before she could answer her head hung down and she fainted.**

"**Catch her before she hits the floor" said Enrique as Johnny was the closest he was the first to get to her.**

"**Melody are you alright" Oliver asked**

"**Hmmm…. Who are you? The red head I remember from the other day….but…" she started**

"**Let's go walk in the garden and we can introduce ourselves there" Said Robert helping her up. Melody merely nodded.**

**~In the garden~**

"**You already know me, but this here is Robert Jürgen, Oliver Polanski and Enrique Giancarlo." Johnny said pointing to each person respectively.**

"**She is the Melody from the Summers clan" Robert said more to himself than to anyone particular.**

"**I'm sorry who, and what clan" Melody asked hearing him.**

"**Melody where are you? There are guests here to see you" called the voice of Mihawk.**

**Melody looked in the direction of his voice**

"**You better leave before he sees me, I don't know who you are or who you're talking about, but I can guarantee you, you have the wrong person" Melody said and ran off before they could say anything.**

_**Alright my darlings, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is with Melody's personality changes and the dark sense that comes with them? Also could this be the beginning of Mihawks secrets starting to come to the surface? Keep your eyes out for the answers my darlings.**_

_**~Blackfire**_


	3. Escape To Find The Truth

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Escape To Find The Truth:**_

"**Melody my dear, you haven't even touched your food" Said Sanguinex looking at her with concern.**

"**I'm not very hungry I'm afraid, I'm sorry Cenotaph that you went through all the trouble to make the chili." She said looking down with the same sad expression she has had since the party and Mihawk found out about Johnny and the others being there. Since then Melody has had to stay with Sanguinex and the other dark bladers whenever he had to leave. He also has forbidden her to go anywhere alone.**

"**I'm going to my room" Melody said excusing herself from the table**

"**I'm worried about her, she hasn't eaten anything and she loves my cooking." Said Cenotaph worried.**

"**Something is wrong, she's not herself lately" Lupinex agreed.**

"**Why didn't Mihawk tell us why she cant be left alone anymore?" he added.**

"**All very good questions that I will ask him when he comes back tomorrow night" Sanguinex replied going to check on Melody.**

**~In Melody's Room~**

"**What is it about those boys from the party" she thought**

"**Robert said that I am a member of the Summers clan. But that cannot be. Mihawk is my father." She thought as all these thoughts were going on in her head she heard a knock on her door.**

"**Melody, may I come in?" asked Sanguinex from the other side of the door. She opened the door to let him in. **

"**What's bothering you?" he asked**

"**Nothing is bothering me, I just have a lot on my mind is all" she lied hoping he would by it. **

"**You're lying" Sanguinex said looking right at her in the eyes.**

"**It's something that a stranger who seems familiar said, I can't get it off my mind" she replied sitting on her bed.**

"**And what might this stranger look like. I will be able to tell you if they are lying if I recognize the description." Sanguinex said**

"**I can do you one better, his name is Robert Jürgen" Melody replied a little unsure if she should have mentioned anything to Sanguinex.**

"**What did you just say?" said Saguinex a little angry.**

"**The man's name was Robert Jürgen" replied Melody.**

"**Excuse me a moment" Sanguinex said leaving the room, anger on his face.**

"**Hey Sanguinex, what's the matter" asked Lupinex passing by. Sanguinex whispered what Melody had told him into Lupinex's ear. **

"**WHAT?" Lupinex shouted. Sanguinex nodded.**

"**Are we going then" Lupinex asked**

"**We are" Sanguinex replied.**

**~In Johnny Place~**

"**What should we do about the Dark Bladers?" asked Enrique**

"**remove them long enough for Johnny to go in and get her out of there so we can actually talk to her and tell her the truth." replied Robert. Everyone nodded.**

**~In the woods outside Melodys House~**

"**Johnny you know where to go?" asked Oliver. Johnny nodded.**

"**Well, well we meet again Robert" said Sanguinex.**

"**You dare…" Robert started but put his temper in check as he remembered the plan at hand.**

**~In Melodys House~**

"**What room do you think is hers Johnny" asked Oliver**

"**How should I know" Johnny replied.**

"**Hello, is someone there" came a voice**

**Johnny looked at Oliver and they both nodded.**

"**Melody, please listen to me. I know what you heard is a shock but we will tell you everything if you just come with us" said Johnny**

"**I'm not sure who you are but if you have answers to the questions that have come up than fine. This way out the back" Melody replied running off down the hall and taking a sharp turn.**

"**Robert, we got her, now lets go." Oliver said as he hung up his mobile**

_**Alrighty folks, how will this turn out. Will the Darkbladers get in trouble for losing Melody? Will Melody believe what is about to be revealed by Johnny and the others? Only I know the answers *so evil mwaaahhhhhaaaaaahhaaaaaa***_

_**~Blackfire**_


End file.
